Two Of The Same Nature!
by shadow kei
Summary: Okay yes I'm alive and still writing! This is *supposed* to be centered around Heero and *Other Character Who Shan't Be Named At This Point In Time* Anyway It is *_supposed_* to be about those two! It may give way for the others and romances.. BUT ANYWAY!


1 By: Kei  
  
This story was written for Raven. Just for her new site -.^ say thank you Raven. Okay it was made to center around TWO characters.. guess which.. I am not telling. But it may expand just a bit to fit everyone else in. I don't know for sure.  
  
But I don't own Gundam Wing or their characters. BUT I will gladly give them 30 dollars and some change for it.. I had to give my sister a dollar so the bid went down -.-. Anyway I don't own Raven either she is a real person her name is Nikki she is 13 years old turning 14 in October, 6 days after me, and one of my friends in real life.  
  
Okay.. Also I know nothing of technology ! If there is some stuff like hot wiring stuff and hacking… I have no idea how to do those things so I make it up to make the story better so don't hold it against me oki day? –bows-  
  
Oh and I would love it if anyone loved my fic.. to send me some cup-o- noodles… Raven locked me in my room chained to my desk so I can type all these stories up and I'm starving! Alrighty! To the fic! –confetti and fireworks go off as Kei stands up hand up like Vanna White pointing to a big title- Enjoy the story..  
  
Two Of The Same Nature!  
  
Yes I know the title sucks… gomen –bows- I apologize Raven  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Heero crawled through the ventilation system of a large building in a clearing in the woods silently, he was on a mission but it was different from the others. He had a single solitary target. "Why am I going after this single person. How are they to make the Empire crumble if they disappear?" he thought to himself. He stopped over a room looking down, clear floor, an office, lit, and where his target was supposed to be. He jumped down swiftly yet gracefully. He landed, a girl his age sat in a chair just below the vent system, she had a beige complexion, dark brown eyes, brown hair with gold highlights set in a ponytail, she wore a dark green tank top (similar to Heero's), leather jacket and jeans. He quickly had his gun pointing in between her eyes. She stared down the pistol, "Took you long enough." She said in a light voice not moving her calm gaze from the gun. Heero blinked at the statement but glared at the young woman before him. "Aren't you going to shoot me. If not you're wasting my time." She said coolly. Heero tightened his grip on the pistol ready to shoot her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, "No! Shoot! We are not going through another 'Relena Fiasco'." He thought angrily. The girl put her hand on the gun and moved it to the side so she could see Heero better. He wore his customary outfit, black spandex shorts, green tank top, sneakers and gun in hand. "Thank-you for wasting my time. I bet you called a lot of attention to yourself too? Killing guards and all." Heero glared at her again, then realized the room was being lit by a computer, which was behind the girl. Heero spared one of his rare comments, "Who are you and why are you here. You obviously do not work here." He asked in his monotone voice. "Mmm.. it speaks." She said in a quiet sarcastic voice. "Raven Gold. And I'm here to create havoc" she said with a smirk. "Now who are you." She looked on him intently, he glared at her, "Well?" "He-" he was cut off by a quiet ding from the computer and running booted footsteps coming from the hall. "Oh no!" Raven thought as she quickly retrieved her disk from the computer. Heero had already gotten into the vent system. Raven hefted herself up with ease but as the door began to open her hand slipped. As she thought she was about to connect with the cement floor and face a barrage of automatic firearms, her hand was grabbed and she was pulled up with a quick tug. "What the heck…" she looked and saw she was in Heero's lap, more or less. She quickly scrambled out of it, closing the hatch silently then turned to follow the retreating Heero.  
  
They get outside with no trouble, but when Raven was about to retreat to her own vehicle on the other side of the compound, Heero had his gun pointing at her head again. "You are my target, you will not get away." Raven looked at him and smiled, "I still don't know who you are." Heero glared at her and found nothing wrong in telling her, since he was going to kill her anyway, "Heero." Raven smiled wider, "I guessed that. Heero, why wo-" she was cut off gun shots ringing and firing their way. "Not my night" she thought as she jumped into the driver's seat of "Heero's" jeep. "You comin or what." She said quickly as she started hot wiring the jeep. Heero quickly, but hesitively, gets into the back of the jeep. "Green goes to red… and we have lift off!" she thought as she got the engine to roar. "There! There they are!!" one of the guards yelled and all of them headed their way. Raven drove away quickly making sure to miss all trees. "Didn't you plant any bombs, explosives, flares, ANYTHING!?" Raven asked as she maneuvered through the gun shots. Heero, "No."  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Okay how was that! All I got so far! But There will be more!  
  
What will happen to Heero and this strange female that he just can't shoot!?  
  
Most will be known in Chapter Two of TWO OF THE SAME NATURE!  
  
And excuse this I edited it to cut out most the site stuff… that I thought should go bye-bye so umm That's it! 


End file.
